


If I could tell her/you

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: No rest for the victors [13]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 75th Hunger Games, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: After the 3rd quarter quell is announced, Kara Logan excepts death: Snow doesn't like her, and this is the perfect opportunity to kill her without any consequences.But she's not gonna die without telling her former mentor what she feels. And She's not gonna let her mentor go in either.





	If I could tell her/you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangsMate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsMate/gifts).

> This is a short one based on the wonderful K's idea😌 and thank you all for all the love for each of my fics. All of you are amazing💚

Kara said nothing during the assembly, and walked outside silently behind the oldest victors, Henry, Ty, Kassel. 

When she reached her house she saw Enobaria across the street, her former mentor winked at her. 

"Come stay on my place?" Enobaria yelled, and Kara quickly crossed the road and joined with her. "I didn't hear anything from you, what's your take on the whole quell thing?" 

"It's not fair" that was all Kara murmured. 

"You bet your fucking ass It isn't fair!, Claude is right, this is all because of Katniss Everbitch and her loverboy. She should have just let that stupid arrow fly and kill him" 

Kara couldn't argue with that. "I know that two victors is the sign of trouble. But they are just kids.." 

"We were also kids, Kara, that's the point. I get that you have some respect thing with Abernathy and Twelve because of Mona, but you have to agree with me on this" 

Kara sighed. "Look. I know my name's gonna be called, Snow won't miss an opportunity to kill me, I disobeyed him and he killed my familly, and he realized I didn't care, so now it's either me in-" she paused. "Or you. And I can't let you go in so please, whatever you do, don't volunteer for me" 

Enobaria glared at her with those huge dark eyes Kara found fascinating every single time. "Why wouldn't I? I know Brutus will if it came down to Claude" 

"I won't let you do it" 

"Why not? I'm the mentor, I'll protect you with whatever means necessary" 

Kara jumped up. "I just can't, okay? Why can't you expect that? Why can't you just let me die knowing you're happy with Cashmere Richson?" 

"What the hell does that have to do-" 

"IT HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE QUELL!" Kara couldn't contain herself anymore. "It is, because you love her, you love her and I-" 

She hated herself for not being able to finish that goddamn sentence. But she didn't have to. She didn't have to because Enobaria realized. And she stepped away. 

"Kara... I didn't know you even thought about- about us that way"

"I get it, it's weird, it's wrong in your eyes, but you're not my mother, you're not even that older than me. It's simply because I did a stupid choice Seven years ago and you were the one who had to take care of me. And my stupid heart saw and used it. I just hope that please- please don't volunteer for me" 

Enobaria didn't even need to do that, because Kara's name wasn't drawn from the bowl, and when Enobaria stepped smiling on that stage, Aria-Mae and Lyme held her down neatly. On Enobaria's request. 

* * *

On the train, Kara sat as away as she could from Enobaria. She felt even more horrible when she saw Enobaria's face watching the reaping. Because the Richson siblings were going in too. 

No, Kara made her choice. 

When they got off to prepare for the chariot parade, Kara overheard Savannah Richson not-so-distantly.

"I'm just glad Dominiquez will be out, Oh I couldn't stand her barbaric nature and the way she violated my daughter!" 

Kara approached her as calm and collected as she could. "You know Savannah, if you truly cared about your daughter, you would have volunteered for her and maybe stopped both of you children from entering and maybe dying" 

"Oh, look who's talking, the bloody gross traitor she brought home seven years ago!""

"I don't know, Savannah, I think their Ten year relationship was healthier and with more love than your 20 year marriage. But maybe it's just me" 

She didn't stay to hear the older woman's offended gasp, she had other plans. 

She waited for the man quietly in the Oasis. The only park in the capitol with trees that weren't modified to crazy colors and patterns. Which made it boring in the eyes of capitolites. 

This was treason, what she was commiting. But the quell was the final straw. 

Snow needs to be stopped. 

"Miss Logan, I was quite surprised to hear about your interest in my deal" 

Plutarch Heavensbee approached her with a satisfied smile. 


End file.
